Chapter 196
is the one hundred and ninety-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In a flashback to before the start of the match, Hitoshi walks with the rest of his team through the training ground. He explains his Quirk and its limits, such as the ability of a brainwashed target to break out of the brainwash if given a great enough physical shock. Tsuyu tells him that even with drawbacks considered, his Quirk is still powerful to those who are unaware of how it works. Hitoshi then shows his new piece of support equipment, "Persona Code", a mask that allows him to change his voice to imitate others. Back in the match, Hitoshi attempts to capture a brainwashed Jurota using his version of Shota's capture weapon. Before Hitoshi can capture Jurota, Kosei traps him within a box of Solid Air. Kosei then smacks Jurota on the head to break the brainwashing, bringing him back into the fight. Denki runs at Jurota, using his Electrification as a defense, but Jurota is still able to violently throw him back even when shocked. Tsuyu jumps in and captures Kosei with her tongue, and takes him back to the jail to eliminate him from the match. Jurota, mostly unharmed by Denki's electricity, gives chase to Tsuyu. Eijiro and Koji block his path, but Jurota quickly transforms back to a human to squeeze between them, and then back to his beast form. Jurota tosses Eijiro into the air, allowing Ibara to capture him with her Vines. Jurota retreats, carrying Koji while muffling his ability to speak, and the two Class 1-A students are put in their jail. With the skirmish over, Tsuyu breaks the solid air box around Hitoshi, remarking that it is much stronger than the solid air Kosei produced during the U.A. Sports Festival. Sekijiro revels in his class' initial success and other students of 1-A discuss Jurota's immense power, senses, and speed. The remaining participants from 1-A devise a plan to better use Hitoshi's Quirk. Hitoshi apologizes for his slowness in capturing Jurota, but Tsuyu insists that it was her fault for not having a plan in the first place. Denki tells Hitoshi that he likes him, even after Hitoshi told Class 1-A that he wasn't present to make friends. Tsuyu comes up with a plan, realizing that Denki used his pointer support item (supplied by Mei Hatsume) on Jurota, and can thus track him with his visor. She also lifts up her costume sleeve, showing a slimy substance on her arm. As Jurota, Ibara and Hiryu discuss their seemingly rushed plan, Jurota detects that there are three Tsuyu's coming their way. Anticipating an attack, Ibara readies herself against the incoming threat. Quick References Chapter Notes *The first skirmish of the battle comes to an end. **Class 1-A eliminates Kosei. **Class 1-B eliminates Eijiro and Koji. *A second skirmish starts, with the three remaining members of the 1-A team disguised against Jurota's sense of smell by using Tsuyu's scent on each of them. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 196 fr:Chapitre 196